


Abuse of Uniforms for Great Profit

by yhlee (etothey)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/yhlee
Summary: Ges uses a parade dress uniform for an unapproved purpose.





	Abuse of Uniforms for Great Profit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karanguni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karanguni/gifts).




End file.
